


The Title is Unknown

by FrensisJoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, devastated emotional state, trying to cope with life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrensisJoy/pseuds/FrensisJoy
Summary: This work is a test of how people may perceive what I write. The first chapter is not going to be full it is just a small part of what might happen later.





	The Title is Unknown

‘Dead. I am absolutely done with people around me.’  
Such kind of thoughts can come into your mind only when you are on a break of emotional distress caused by people.  
Thinking about being dead meant that they took all of her energy and now she is back again to where she was before her recovery. Now Emma was empty. Now Emma wasn’t afraid of falling into the unknown.  
Her body was warm. Her heart was cold. Head full of memories was a hot mess. And she decided to continue living like nothing ever happened to her.  
Emma got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom. Eyes were red from uncontrollable crying over time she couldn’t bring back, words she didn’t want to remember. But the biggest problem she was facing right now is how she can handle staying calm and behaving as if everything is normal. She looked in the mirror with a tired smile.  
‘Oh, nothing is going to work if you don’t push yourself enough’ she thought while washing out salty tears.

Sometimes in order to believe that something is staying the way it was we create a routine we follow day after day. Although this was not the case with Emma, it never helped her before it wouldn’t help her now. Instead what she needed to do is to find something new to follow to live for, but at the age of 20 she had no idea what new she could find in the world where she had tried everything possible.


End file.
